Night Of The BJW
by Quint866
Summary: Bowser jr. was crushed his father died... He wants to revive his father but the only way to do that is with wolf blood. Bowser Jr. collects a big cauldron full of wolf blood and mixes the solution. But he gets infected by the formula and he turns into the Bowser. Jr. Wolf. and he seeks everynight to feast on the blood of the mushroom kingdom. Its up to Ludwig to make things right!
1. A New Formula

Chapter 1 A New Formula

Bowser Jr. was sad that Bowser had to be killed... with Quint866 gone back to the overlord world... everything was just not the same... The Koopalings and Bowser Jr stood by the coffin which held Bowsers corpse. Ludwig Von Koopa said

"Son of Boser... he's still with us..." Bowser jr said

"Its all gone..." Larry Koopa asked

"Junior... Why did it have to come to this?" Bowser Jr yelled

"It was a year ago... (sob) an overlord was trying to save the world from the last enemy... my father... (sob whimper) I... saw his face... his last words were... (sob sob) were... Forgive me..." Ludwig Von Koopa said

"BJ... For being one of my closest buddies... I will help you overcome this..." Ludwig and Bowser Jr. Went to Bowser's main computer. Bowser junior had the flash drive his father gave him right before his death. He plugged it into the computer. The screen turned black and a blue pixelated face appeared on the screen. It was Amys face... Bowser jr said

"What is this?" The face of Amy said

"So we finally meet... Son of Bowser... I have been waiting 3 years for my return..." Ludwig said

"But... this isn't possible... you are dead!" The Face of Amy said

"Correction... Im not dead... my data was put from my corpse to this flash drive and now i can reign once more!" Bowser Jr. said

"Why did you want us?" The Face of Amy laughed

"Hahaha! I now know how to revive the dead without making zombies! instead i make clones..." Bowser jr said

"How do i revive my father?" The Face of Amy said

"You must have your fathers corpse... and cauldron of wolf blood... dunk him in there and he shall be revived..." The Computer truned off... Bowser Jr said

"I must do it..." Ludwig said

"Don't you think theres a catch?" But bowser jr ignored and brought the cauldron of wolf blood to the corpseof bowser He said before he dunked him in

"Father... I will find the truth..." he dunked the corpse in. The cauldron began to grow... Bowser Jr said

"Please... work..." and the cauldron burst Bowser Jr was knocked back and he saw his father with alot more hair on his Mohawk and with bigger claws... Bowser looked at BJ. he ran at him and Bowser jr said

"Uh oh..." he ran but bowser was faster! Bowser grabbed Junior and bit his arm. Bowser jr cried

"Help! AGH!" and he was about to meet his fate when Bowser got crushed by one of the spikey crushers. Junior grunted...

"It... Gr... It failed... Gr... GGGGRRRRRR!" and he raged and his red ponytail became more hairy his claws sharpened his eyes turned blood red and he grew sharp teeth... Ludwig ran to warn the others but it was too late... Bowser Jr. Burst through the walls and headed for the mushroom kingdom!

Will Bowser Jr Come Back to His senses?

Willl The Koopalings be able to save him?

All will be awnsered in Chapter 2!

To Be Continued...


	2. Attack on Peaches Castle

Night of the BJW

Chapter 2 Attack on Peaches Castle

Bowser Jr howled as ludwig and Larry raw after him...

Bowser Jr outran the two koopalings however... Ludwig put the flash drive back into the computer and Amy appeared again...

What's up... Ludwig?

Amy snickered

Ludwig said

What did you do to him?!

Amy laughed

I only revealed his rage form... Now those two fungus fools can suffer in their old friends bloody fangs! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Larry gasped and began to call peaches castle and warn them.. But Amy hacked into the phone lines and disabled them... ludwig yelled

He will become free... When the sun rises...

Amy said

Maybe so... But he will be under my demonic control as long as the moon is visible!

Ludwig and Larry nodded at each other and they rushed back to the mushroom kingdom In their airship...

Toad and toadette were hanging out in the park when suddenly ludwig and Larry dropped down from above and landed in front of them... Toad said

ludwig? Larry? What's up I thought we signed a peace treaty!?

ludwig said

I can explain toad kinopio... Its the son of Bowser... He is rushing over here thanks to the wolf blood... He has become a demonic wolf... I beg of you and toadette for both of your safety... To prepare the castle for a massive attack!

Toad responded

I think we can handle one Bowser Jr wolf...

Suddenly Bowser Jr came out of the bushes... He growled

Ludwig and Larry ran off in fear toad signaled toadette to stay close and be on guard

When suddenly a bunch of toad citizens that Bowser Jr bit came to his aid

Toad said

Bowser Jr... Did you... Do this?! To the people of my kind!?

Bowser Jr growled and blood dripped from his mouth...

Toad said... You malevolent creature!

The two began fighting.

Toad pulled out his knife and the two pounced on each other... Bowser Jr signaled the wolfs to go after the castle and toad yelled

No! Don't even go near that castle!

But Bowser Jr stopped him before he could stop the other wolfs...

Toad struggled to not get bitten by Bowser Jr who was on top of him when toadette threw her knife into Bowser Jr's back... He stumbled to the ground and toadette helped toad up...

Toadette asked toad

Are you okay toad?

Toad replied

Yeah.. But we gotta stop the other wolfs from attacking peaches castle! Suddenly Bowser Jr got up and growled at the two toads...

Toadette gasped and toad turned around...

Toad gasped

He is still alive?! How do we stop him!?

Bowser Jr rushed to peaches castle and toad and toadette chased after him...

They got to the castle which was on fire!

Toad yelled

No! We were too late!

Bowser Jr howled along with the other wolfs and toad looked Bowser Jr directly in the eyes... Toad said

You are heartless... Dreadful... And most of all... Traitorous!

The two began to battle again...

To be continued...


	3. The Morning Sun

Chapter 3 The Morning Sun

Bowser Jr Wolf was about to claw toad and scratch his face when suddenly the sun flickered barely over the mountains... Bowser Jr fell to his knees and grolwed as he changed back to his normal self he saw that he had changed back he looked toad in the eyes and he saw the peaches castle almost destroyed... Bowser jr shed a tear and ran off into the woods... Ludwig said

"What... The... Did he know what he was doing?!"

Larry said

"I dunno man... but it seems to me like he couldn't control it..."

Ludwig helped held his hand out to toad who was on the ground struggling to get up...

Toad grabbed Ludwigs hand and he said

"What... Made him turn into this...?"

Ludwig said

"A long time ago... two brother overlords... came to this world... and tried to stop a group known as the cotm... Amy and Bowser were the leaders... Bowser and Amy died... after quint ended their reign... but we found this flash drive containing Amy's soul form... she told Bowser jr that he could revive Bowser with wolf blood... but he was only tricked into becoming under Amy's demonic control..."

Larry said

"He will be fine as long as the sun is up... but once night comes... he will hunt down every victim in sight..."

Toadette asked

" So... What do we do? How can we stop Bowser jr if we cant hurt him or knock it out of him?"

Ludwig said

"There's only three options... we can kill him with something silver... PURE silver to be exact... and put him out of his misery... we could also create an anti-vaccine for the blood... or... we could try to free him by convincing him of something... nothing else will work... if we dont succeed in any of those three... we are screwed to oblivion..."

Meanwhile with bowser jr...

Bowser jr was in the forest of illusion... talking to himself...

"What... do i do? ... what have i become... ? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

suddenly a figure appeared before bowser jr in a dark cloak...

"I can help... if you are willing to do something for me..."

Bowser jr said

"I don't need help... i need my friends... I NEED MY LIFE!"

The figure said

"If you can get those two toads to trust you enough... and make them come here to me... i will give you the anti-vaccine..."

Bowser jr said

"This is a trick! Get lost!"

The figure said

"You still dont get it... do you.. This is not a request..."

Bowser jr yelled

"Then what the hell is it?!"

The figure took off the hood and bowser jr gasped as the figure continued

"Its a demand... If you don't cooperate... I will make you into the most menacing beast... in existence..."

Bowser jr gasped

"A...Amy?! No... NNNOOO!"

Amy used hypnotic lipstick and kissed bowser jr on the cheek... bowser jr transformed back to his wolf self...

Amy said malevolently...

"Go and bring them to me... alive... if you don't bring them alive... you will suffer with them!"

Bowser jr nodded and ran back to peaches castle...

To Be Continued...


End file.
